


Devotion

by GoingHaywire



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Amon can completely rail me, Authority kink basically, Avatar the last backbender, Dom/sub, Equalists (Avatar), F/M, Loss of Bending Ability, Name-Calling, Power Play, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Smut, Submissive Reader, Vaginal Fingering, Why are Avatar villains so hot?, masked sex, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingHaywire/pseuds/GoingHaywire
Summary: It would eventually come to this. To prove your utter allegiance to Amon, he has to take your bending away.But you're special - different - and so he finds no problem in finger-fucking you through the discomfort of the process.*[Amon/Noatak X Female Reader]
Relationships: Amon | Noatak/Reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 52





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck it, Avatar villain smut time.
> 
> This man has been my profile picture for a long time now, so a oneshot was inevitable.  
> Trust me, my obsession is healthy. Totally is, haha.
> 
> Anyways, I should write for Tarrlok as well.  
> How about a threesome? I'm getting ahead of myself.
> 
> I haven't beta-read this yet, so forgive me for any mistakes. I wrote this in one go and I'm kinda brain-fried now.
> 
> Enjoy my babes x
> 
> PS I need a nickname for my readers. Hold on, I'm thinking. :)

The tension in the office was thick – be it uncomfortable or sexual. You couldn’t put a word to it.

His presence always made you feel small, and it made you feel something else altogether.  
Something far more dangerous.

_Lust._

The darkness of his hooded eyes, piercing into you, as if probing into your entire being, reading your deepest desires. They had never left you unaffected. Oftentimes as he scanned you with slight disinterest though a hint of something else shimmering through – _wishful thinking, really –_ you had to clench your thighs together to ease the building pressure.

You had often fantasized about him, imagining what you’d do if you were only brave enough. Your own fingers during lonely nights were witness of your feelings for him.

But upon arriving in his vicinity, all confidence left you, causing you to shrink until a meek, shy woman was left, trembling, submissive.

Today was no different.

Your blood pulsed through you with every steady drum of your heart, slamming against your chest.  
He had his back turned to you, hands folded upon his back.  
He wasn’t even looking at you, yet your body reacted as if he had his hands all over you.

As he turned to face you, your throat ran dry. Swallowing was of no use, nor helped the sigh that left him, hollowly echoing against his mask.

“You wanted to see me, sir?” your voice was small and uncertain, as if afraid to speak out of turn, or using the wrong words.

“Yes.” he said, voice deep as he approached you. “And I think you know why.”

You closed your eyes, even though you really didn’t want to, but you felt yourself unable to properly respond with his towering form in your line of sight.

“You are going to take my bending away.”  
“You knew it was coming from the start, (Y/n). And I let you keep it for a while because… Well, I’m not sure myself. But things had to come to this eventually. It also gives you a chance to prove your loyalty to the Equalists.”

You nodded meekly, staring at the floor. “Of course, sir.”

He stepped closer until he was in front of you, cupping your chin into his hand – that same hand able to take away people’s bending, striking fear in the hearts of many, was now gently squeezing your cheeks, blue eyes peering at you with newfound interest. You watched him with widened eyes, unable to look away.

“It’s a painful process. Makes you feel weak.”  
“I know.” you whispered, not daring to speak up louder, frightened that your voice might break.

He eyed you for a couple more seconds.

“Interesting.” he murmured then, something resembling amusement lacing his tone.

With a wave of his hand, the other men in the room left, Amon and you remaining.

He strode in circles around you, hands folded upon his back.  
“I have rarely ran into anyone willing to give up their bending for a cause like mine. It truly speaks of your loyalty to me, (Y/n). It’s an… Admirable choice. But there is something going on.”

You felt panic swell in your chest. “Oh?” you squeaked.

Amon halted behind you, inhaling deeply before continuing – the sound made you press your legs together a bit firmer.

“I’ve become more intimate with certain emotions. Know how to tell them apart. People’s eyes give away quite a lot. I’ve seen most of them plenty times. Fury… Fright… Sorrow… But there’s something your gaze is telling me. Something different altogether. You want to know my findings?”

Your stomach churned in both arousal and fear – an oddly welcome and delicious mixture.  
“Well?” you breathed.

He stepped closer so your back was resting against his front, hot air escaping on the sides of his mask, wafting over the skin of your neck. “Your eyes hold desire.”

You let out a breath you didn’t even know you were holding, shakily exhaling at both the revelation and his proximity. “None of the people about to be rid of their bending expressed anything along the lines of lust, but you show me nothing else but that. So tell me, (Y/n)…”

His hand came to rest on your lower back, slipping around your waist. He pressed his wooden face against your neck, chafing your skin.  
“How much do you want me?”

There was no use in denying it – he knew everything. You let out a shameful sigh, seeking all courage to speak. “I need you, sir…”

He amusedly hummed, a sound pleasantly slipping from his mask, hammering against your skull.

“I can feel your pulse race… Sense your blood surge through you… And…” he tutted almost scoldingly. “You’re absolutely soaked through your panties, aren’t you?”

The sound of his voice drilling into you made your knees feel like putty, but you remained standing despite the effort it took. “For how long have you been lusting after me, (Y/n)?”

“A long time, sir.”  
“Something about my authority that turns you on, then? Something about the want to be dominated by me?”

It was as if he could read your mind. His body pressed against yours, and his hand that had been resting on your waist now slipped lower to shimmy its way into your trousers, first undoing the button that held it in place.

“Sir, _please_ …”  
“You’re such a pretty thing. All blushing for me. You flatter me, (Y/n).”

His hand slipped further, toying with the edge of your underwear.  
“Such a compliant girl… Hm… But your bending of yours, no, that’s absolutely not done.”

“Then take it from me.” you sighed without a second thought. “Do whatever you wish.”

Amon’s mask roughed against your skin. “So submissive… Truly loyal, aren’t you? I can give you something, a little present from me to you. I can ease your discomfort, if you let me – of course you’re letting me.”

“Yes, sir…” you breathed, unable to process what was going on. His hand was too wonderful stroking on the spot right above where your labia started, nearing your hooded, swollen clit with every caress.

“Good girl.” he praised, now completely easing his hand into your underwear, palm immediately slick with your juices.

He tutted satisfactorily. “You’re drenched… Gorgeous.”

Velvety soft dripped his voice from his tongue, and he inhaled deeply behind your ear, playing with the dynamic and the chafing of the wood, and you longed to _kiss_ him.

“Amon…” you whined as he slithered his fingers over your folds, gathering every drip of pleasure he could find, and then pressed a slippery thumb onto your clit. A soft moan fell from your lips like a song, causing him to chuckle. Outlines of his erection pressed against your lower back, but you knew that you wouldn’t get it.

Not now, at least. No matter how much you dreamed of it. Maybe later, you wished.

He parted your folds, rubbing between your pussy lips, sliding down to the soft spot between your vagina and asshole, pressing softly, and then back up. You felt as if you were leaking through your armour as well, despite the material of your trousers being waterproof. Lewd noises spread through the room and the scent of sex lingered in your nose.

“Where do you want me?” Amon whispered, nearly affectionate if it weren’t for his pride showing through – of course, he was loving every second of this, for every sound you offered him, no matter how tiny, it was a stroke of his ego and proof of his complete control over you.

And you were practically feeding his ego in immeasurable amounts a second.

“Please, fuck me…” you mewled, keeping yourself from grinding against his hand, for you knew that he wouldn’t agree with you doing so. “Fuck me with your fingers, Amon, make me yours, please, _please_.”

But you were already his.

He pushed past your opening and slipped knuckle-deep inside, the walls of your cunt clasping around him as a last resort. “So tight…” Amon mused, “So pretty for me.”

You hummed in response and he started fingering you. Softly, slowly, experimenting strokes.

He was skilful, able to bend his fingers in all the nooks and crannies you needed to be touched, slipping in deeper, adding another finger, massaging you coaxingly through it. He filled you deeply and left you wondering how his cock must feel, seeing that _this_ was already wonderfully much.

He tipped his mask just enough to press his lips to the nape of your neck, gently sucking your skin against his tongue. You sighed, tilting up your chin to allow him better access. You could melt in his arms under the heat of him, and you’d die happily relishing in it.

You keened against his fingers, gasping and mewling at the flicking of his thumb against your clit, his index- and middle finger angling inside of you, brushing your sweetest spot.

“Amon…” you whispered, voice heavy with lust and uncertainty. He chuckled against his mask, breath escaping on the sides, hitting your skin.

“You’re doing so well for me…” He pressed his nimble digits against the spongy pad of flesh, your walls clenching around him. “Needy, aren’t you…?” he tutted, huffing amusedly.

It was a rhetorical question but you nodded nevertheless. “Yes…” you moaned, voice drawled out on the _s_ , and you gripped his forearm tightly, clawing at the grey fabric of his robe.

Your desire to kiss him was intimate – _too intimate_. You opted to lean your head back against his shoulder, legs bucking under the stimulation.

“Now, now… Easy does it, poppet…” You swooned at the nickname, vaguely aware that it was what you _truly_ was right now, utterly at his mercy. Amon guided you onto your knees, kneeling down behind you to keep on fingering you. “That’s it…”

You were a trembling mess and a thin sheen of sweat had formed on the expanse of your brow. With every twitch and caress of his strong fingers inside of you, you lost a piece of yourself to him.

“Cum for me.” he suddenly ordered, and it wasn’t too difficult a request, for he had been so wonderfully finger-fucking you that you were about to burst.

Your toes curled and you crooned, paralyzed by your shattering orgasm – you were flying, and suddenly, his free thumb pressed against the spot between your eyebrows, but you were on cloud nine, your moan hitching half-way through, weakness flooding your limp body.

You had barely felt your bending slipping away from you through the intensity of your climax.

He caught you with ease as your high subsided, removing his fingers from your wholly satisfied cunt.

You felt no strength in your limbs, and so he gently guided you down to lay on the couch in his office, once again lifting up his mask, to kiss your forehead this time.

“You did really well. You were really brave. I’m proud of you.”

You murmured something that sounded like his name, reaching for him, but your arm flailed as he stood. He brought the hand he had pleasured you with up to his lips and licked clean whatever was on his fingers.

“Rest now.” he said, “We will talk again later. I’ll be holding onto you for a while.”

Your eyes fell shut, too heavy to remain open, and so you laid, completely devoted to Amon and his hands, his _frightening, dangerous, marvellous hands_.

There was nothing left of yourself, for you had given him _everything_.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in more Avatar villain smut, I have a Zhao/F!Reader on here too :3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Inexorable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756793) by [Alishatheninth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alishatheninth/pseuds/Alishatheninth)




End file.
